Rite of Passage
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Lorsqu’un sorcier atteint sa majorité dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il doit trouver quelqu’un afin de le guider dans le rite du passage à l'âge adulte. Harry aura bientôt 16 ans et est confronté à de nombreux problèmes. SS/HP. Slash.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** **: **Rushlight

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Snape

**Rating :** NC-17

**Catégorie :** First Time, Angst

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint sa majorité dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il doit trouver quelqu'un afin de le guider dans le rite du passage à l'âge adulte. Harry aura bientôt 16 ans et, étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il se retrouve confronté à quelques problèmes…

**WARNINGS ****:** ** /!\ Attention ! Slash HP/SS ! Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre un garçon de 16 ans et un adulte. /!\**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _J.K. Rowling_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _Rushlight_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au site personnel de l'auteur où vous retrouverez l'histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** **:** Julielal

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

**- - - **

**_Première partie :_**

Une des choses auxquelles Harry ne pourrait jamais s'habituer était l'ouverture d'esprit dont faisait preuve les sorciers vis-à-vis du sexe.

Ou plus précisément, il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à l'idée que sa virginité puisse être une question d'affaires publiques. Le premier rapport sexuel d'un sorcier était une occasion d'une importance capitale dans le monde de la sorcellerie, habituellement annoncée lors d'une grande fête regroupant les amis du sorcier ainsi que sa famille. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que les sorciers étaient plus tolérants face à de tels sujets -- c'était sans aucun doute encore un autre trait charmant qui ferait fuir les prudes Dursleys en criant au scandale.

Harry était de plus en plus conscient de cette « ouverture d'esprit » maintenant qu'il allait commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard. Traditionnellement, un sorcier était censé choisir son premier partenaire sexuel lorsqu'il atteignait l'âge de seize ans, une coutume que Ron lui avait expliqué en détails avec enthousiasme durant tout le trajet depuis le départ du train de la gare de King's Cross. C'était un rituel qui symbolisait le passage du jeune sorcier à l'âge adulte, lui donnant accès à ses pleins pouvoirs magiques, et c'était dès lors un évènement qui était attendu avec avidité, et pas seulement à cause des raisons évidentes à première vue.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans toute cette histoire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais _obligé_ de le faire », le rassura Ron, semblant se rendre compte de son malaise. « Je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler d'un sorcier qui n'a perdu sa virginité qu'à 81 ans. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas... »

Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui dans l'étroit compartiment du train.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Beaucoup de personnes choisissent de ne pas avoir leur première expérience lorsqu'ils viennent d'avoir seize ans. Certaines d'entre elles ont vraiment l'intention d'attendre de trouver la bonne personne afin de partager ce moment avec elle. »

La bonne personne. Oui, c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait. Se sentant réconforté par cette pensée, Harry se résolut à ne plus y penser avant d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il serait impatient de partager cette expérience.

Evidement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'étiquette du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu lui était collée à la peau. A partir du moment où il posa le pied à Poudlard, il fut évident que ça n'allait pas être quelque chose qu'il serait facilement capable d'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement de régler ce problème.

Ce fut Seamus Finnigan qui l'approcha le premier, avant même qu'il ne soit descendu du quai. Harry avait passé le trajet enfermé à l'écart avec Ron et Hermione dans leur compartiment habituel, et n'avait donc pas encore rencontré les autres sorciers. Seamus s'approcha de lui avec sa candeur naturelle alors qu'ils attendaient avant d'embarquer dans les diligences qui les emmèneraient au château et prit discrètement la place de Ron à ses côtés.

« Alors Harry », dit-il avec un petit sourire, en frôlant ses épaules contre celles de Harry d'une façon qui ne semblait pas tout à fait accidentelle. « As-tu une idée de qui tu vas choisir comme partenaire cette année ? »

La question était posée avec tant de désinvolture qu'il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour réaliser que Seamus était en train de lui proposer la botte (1). Il s'arrêta net, fixant l'autre garçon avec de grands yeux.

« Heu... non, non pas encore. »

Ça n'aurait pas eu l'air si surréaliste si Seamus avait montré ne fut-ce qu'un simple intérêt romantique envers lui avant cet instant.

« Ok. » Le ton de Seamus était bon enfant. « Bon, si tu veux de mon aide, fait le moi savoir. »

« Euh... d'accord. »

Harry regardait Seamus avec un sentiment d'irréalité lorsque ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule d'une façon amicale avant de partir discuter avec un Poufsouffle appartenant à l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Bizarre », fit remarquer Ron, ses yeux suivirent Seamus alors que ce dernier disparaissait dans l'une des calèches. Harry agréa en son for intérieur.

Les choses empirèrent les jours suivants. Les offres lui étaient faites de manière subtile au début et il les rejetait avec aisance, expliquant qu'il n'était simplement pas intéressé de partager sa première fois avec _qui que ce soit_ pour l'instant. Ensuite, les offres devinrent plus assurées lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'avait personne de particulier en tête, et il se retrouva submergé d'un tas de cadeaux et d'objets, qu'il se mit rapidement à refuser d'office ne fut-ce que pour le principe. Les personnes pensaient-elles honnêtement gagner son cœur grâce à de tels moyens matériels ? La pensée était troublante. Il pouvait sentir les yeux sur lui partout où il allait, pesant le pour et le contre, évaluant, jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de passer son temps libre caché dans son dortoir simplement pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Cela faisait plus mal que ça n'aurait dû, rien qu'à savoir que sa soudaine popularité n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que les gens le voulaient _lui_.

Et il aurait dû réellement s'y attendre. Etre choisi pour la première fois du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu entraînerait un certain prestige, même si Harry détestait l'admettre. Il était célèbre, qu'il le veuille ou non -- et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme, selon le point de vue de chacun -- et la personne choisie par Harry pour cet important rituel magique verrait sa notoriété monter en flèche.

Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux inquiets à son sujet, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part être là et l'aider à détourner les propositions les plus agressives qui lui étaient faites. Harry se retrouvait comme projeté au temps où tout le monde pensait qu'il était celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ; il ressentait la même sensation embarrassante d'être exposé, détaillé de la tête aux pieds, d'entendre des murmures dans les couloirs qui s'arrêtaient mystérieusement lorsqu'il se rapprochait. C'était exaspérant, et même plus qu'exaspérant car personne ne semblait comprendre son énervement suite à l'attention constante qu'on lui portait et qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Après une semaine, il reçut un hibou de la part de Fred et Georges qui l'invitaient à les rencontrer à son premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard, s'il le désirait. Harry déclina l'offre poliment tout en se posant des questions sur l'équilibre mental de l'univers, mais l'incident fut rapidement mis de coté dans sa mémoire vu que les offres continuaient à affluer, quelques fois provenant de sources vraiment inattendues. Une demande chuchotée d'Angelina sur le terrain de Quidditch un matin avant un entraînement, un coup d'œil réservé de la part de Neville au dessus de la table lors du souper… Et maintenant il était le sujet de presque chaque conversation qu'il avait le malheur d'entendre par hasard, lorsque chacun semblait être absorbé sur la personne qu'il allait choisir pour être son premier partenaire sexuel.

Les compagnons de Harry semblaient tous se tourner vers leurs camarades de classe pour accomplir le rituel du passage à l'âge adulte mais même s'il avait voulu faire le rituel, il était réticent à l'idée de faire de même. Alors que l'année progressait, il devenait de plus en plus évident pour lui que l'école entière avait attendu qu'il atteigne ses seize ans. Plus cela s'éternisait, et plus les offres devenaient agressives, comme si les gens pensaient qu'il était simplement bizarrement sélectif dans ses choix. Apparemment, tout le monde voulait avoir l'honneur d'être choisi par le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et plus les propositions devenaient flagrantes, plus Harry devenait certain qu'il aurait plutôt préféré mourir d'un Doloris que de laisser un seul d'entre eux le toucher.

Y avait-il _une seule personne_ dans cette satanée école qui voulait vraiment avoir des relations sexuelles avec _lui_ et pas seulement avec la cicatrice qui ornait son front ?

Ça en arriva à un tel point que même Ron commença à lui laisser sous-entendre qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait de partager cette expérience avec lui. Cela attrista Harry car il savait que Ron essayait simplement de lui donner un échappatoire. Il savait que Ron préférait les femmes aux hommes et qu'il avait déjà eu son premier rapport avec une fille de Poufsouffle, un mois auparavant. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser Ron faire ce sacrifice et risquer le futur de leur amitié pour quelque chose d'aussi égoïste.

Et ça ne l'aidait pas, car dans le fond de son esprit il pouvait toujours entendre la voix intimidée de Ron lui disant : « _C'est vrai que tu es_ _Harry Potter ?_ », lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à bord du Poudlard Express. Il repoussait cette pensée pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas approfondir, Ron entre tous ne serait certainement pas pris dans cette comédie même si Harry se décidait à le choisir.

Le coup de grâce fut porté par Draco Malfoy qui le coinça dans le couloir après un cours de potion à peu près trois mois après le début de l'année.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais du mal à choisir ton partenaire », dit-il à Harry, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une d'autre à rendre les mots insensibles et suggestifs à la fois. Ses yeux étincelaient avec quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'avarice. « Je rendrai cela agréable pour toi, si tu es intéressé par voir un vrai _homme_ à l'action ». Il fit l'annonce avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est en train de réaliser une opération commerciale.

« Non, merci », dit Harry à travers ses dents serrées, se frayant un passage dans le couloir.

La pensée d'être dans un lit avec Draco le faisait frissonner, il avait l'impression d'être _une chose_ qui attend d'être troquée au meilleur enchérisseur.

« Je ne peux plus le supporter », confessa-t-il à Hermione un peu plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils étaient assis tous les deux dans un coin de la pièce commune des Gryffondors.

Ron était occupé à jouer un jeu d'échecs sorcier à l'autre coin de la pièce, leur donnant un peu d'intimité.

« C'est normal, Harry », lui assura Hermione, l'air triste.

Harry savait qu'elle comprenait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait choisi d'attendre également avant d'avoir sa première relation sexuelle, mais elle au moins n'avait pas à vivre avec le traumatisme d'être le célibataire le plus convoité de l'école.

C'est alors que Hermione sortit sa copie de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ et l'ouvrit à l'un des derniers chapitres.

« Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider », dit-elle en feuilletant les pages d'un air distrait.

Et c'était un comportement tellement typique d'Hermione qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire -- si tu es dans le doute, tourne toi vers un livre. Il regrettait simplement ne pas posséder la même foi.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle leva les yeux brièvement afin de rencontrer le regard de Harry et commença alors à lire tout haut. Le passage qu'elle lisait parlait d'une vieille tradition de Poudlard qui était pratiquée des décennies auparavant, dans laquelle les élèves de seize ans et plus étaient invités à choisir un membre de la faculté afin d'être leur premier partenaire et les guider à travers le rituel du passage à l'âge adulte. C'était considéré comme un bienfait pour l'élève car leur première expérience sexuelle se passait avec quelqu'un déjà expérimenté, qui le traiterait avec dignité et lui instruirait l'art du plaisir.

« Et c'est _autorisé_ ? », demanda Harry d'un air incrédule après qu'elle lui ai décrit la coutume.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Tu penses de nouveau comme un Moldu, Harry. Il n'y a aucune raison d'interdire les relations entre élèves et professeurs lorsqu'une simple goutte de Veritaserum peut déterminer si il y a eu ou non des abus. Aussi longtemps que chacun est d'accord et que les deux parties ont atteint l'âge légal, personne ne peut l'interdire. »

Ce qui était sensé, admit-il, même si c'était d'une façon un peu particulière.

De nouveau, Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer aller trouver le Professeur Flitwick et lui demander de le guider à travers le rituel du passage à l'âge adulte. La pensée lui fit étouffer le début soudain d'un rire presque hystérique, récoltant un regard désapprobateur de Hermione, mais l'imagination de Harry s'emballa à l'instant où il s'imaginait approcher Madame Bibine, le Professeur Trelawney ou même _Dumbledore_ à ce sujet. Mon Dieu, non. Peut-être que si le Professeur Lupin avait encore été ici, mais… non.

Mais là encore la pensée ne le laissait pas en paix. Ron eut un ricanement lorsque Harry tenta de lui mentionner un peu plus tard dans la soirée la tradition professeur/élève alors qu'ils montaient se coucher dans leur dortoir.

« Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler », dit Ron, donnant à Harry un regard brillant. « Fred et George avaient l'habitude de blaguer à propos de ça lorsqu'ils approchaient de leur seizième anniversaire ; ils disaient qu'ils allaient demander à McGonagall et causer une crise cardiaque à la vieille chauve-souris. » Il s'arrêta. « Je suis ravi qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, quand j'y réfléchis. Je l'aime plutôt bien. »

Harry se força à rire en retour, sachant que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais intérieurement, son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était là que se trouvait la solution à son problème, si seulement il pouvait y réfléchir de façon plus posée. Il pensa à la tradition professeur/élève toute la soirée lorsqu'il se prépara pour aller dormir et aussi tout le lendemain lorsqu'il était en classe. Ce qui l'amena inévitablement à l'endroit où il aboutissait toutes les nuits précédentes : devant la porte du bureau du professeur Severus Snape.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

(1) Proposer la botte : Inviter d'une façon directe et sans équivoque à une relation sexuelle.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** **: **Rushlight

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Snape

**Rating :** NC-17

**Catégorie :** First Time, Angst

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint sa majorité dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il doit trouver quelqu'un afin de le guider dans le rite du passage à l'âge adulte. Harry aura bientôt 16 ans et, étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il se retrouve confronté à quelques problèmes…

**WARNINGS ****:** ** /!\ Attention ! Slash HP/SS ! Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre un garçon de 16 ans et un adulte. /!\**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _J.K. Rowling_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _Rushlight_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au site personnel de l'auteur où vous retrouverez l'histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** **:** Julielal

* * *

**_Deuxième partie :_**

Maintenant qu'il était enfin là, son plan paraissait vraiment stupide. Harry se dandina nerveusement en se demandant pourquoi il avait bien pu penser que ça pourrait marcher. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment demander à Snape -- _Snape _? -- d'être son premier partenaire ?

En y repensant en ces termes, l'idée semblait absurde. C'en était presque assez pour qu'il fasse demi-tour et accepte l'offre de Ron -- ou même celle de Draco, d'ailleurs. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Nerveusement, il essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe et jeta un coup d'œil maladroit au-dessus de son épaule en direction du couloir désert des cachots qui s'étendait derrière lui.

Mais le fait était que Snape était la seule personne à Poudlard qui n'ait jamais été impressionnée par le statut de Harry en tant que « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ». La seule personne qui, probablement, pouvait regarder au-delà de sa cicatrice afin de le voir _lui_ pendant ce fameux rituel, même s'il détestait la personne qu'il voyait.

Se sentant étrangement vide, Harry leva son poing afin de frapper à la porte. Sa main était toujours suspendue fébrilement en l'air lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de manière inattendue, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il croisa le regard perçant de Snape.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous rodiez devant ma porte, Potter, ou bien puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant une longue minute -- c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'air dans le couloir pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il n'y avait que la tête de Snape qui était visible dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux noirs remplis d'une méfiance qui grandissait alors que Harry continuait de le dévisager.

« Euh… »

Harry regarda au-dessus de son épaule une fois de plus et envisagea de battre en retraite. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, non ?

« Je, euh… j'avais une question que je voulais vous poser concernant le devoir de potions d'aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent, et pendant un instant Harry pensa qu'il était sur le point de lui dire de s'en aller. Une partie de lui souhaitait qu'il le _fasse_, mais l'autre partie fut soulagée lorsque Snape tira la porte afin de l'ouvrir un peu plus avant de reculer et de lui faire un geste qui l'invitait à entrer.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry parvint à débloquer ses genoux et réussit à trébucher à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait été dans le bureau de Snape à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières années, habituellement pour que Snape lui fixe une retenue. Pour une quelconque raison, les circonstances actuelles étaient encore plus terrifiantes.

La première pensée impertinente qui traversa son esprit lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce était que Snape avait l'air plus propre sur lui. Harry était habitué à le voir dans la salle de classe, ou dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il prenait le temps de manger entre les cours. Sa quasi constante exposition aux fumées des chaudrons de ses élèves lui donnait un air quelque peu graisseux et cireux dont Harry avait fini par croire que c'était son état normal, mais apparemment, après son bain du soir il réussissait à avoir l'air presque humain. La pensée était dérangeante pour des raisons que Harry ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier, et il détourna son regard avec précipitation.

Le bureau de Snape était pareil que dans les souvenirs de Harry : une pièce circulaire taillée grossièrement dans la pierre avec un grand tapis étendu en son centre, occupée par un bureau étroit rempli d'objets divers, ainsi que par plusieurs grandes étagères aux alentours qui débordaient de livres et d'objets non identifiables qui flottaient à l'intérieur de bocaux de couleur laiteuse. Il y avait un feu allumé à l'intérieur de l'âtre, et à en juger par le livre qui était ouvert sur une des chaises à proximité, Snape était en train de lire lorsqu'il avait senti Harry fureter derrière sa porte.

« Je ne me souviens pas que vous soyez jamais venu demander de l'aide pour vos devoirs auparavant », dit Snape, d'un air prudent.

Il ferma la porte avec un _clic_ à peine perceptible et se déplaça plus loin dans la pièce. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient la suspicion à la lumière du feu.

L'attitude était justifiée, Harry devait l'admettre, en considérant qu'il n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit d'amener son devoir de potions avec lui. Il passa ses mains moites contre le devant de sa robe, une fois de plus.

« Bon, je… »

Il ne put se forcer à regarder Snape dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment au sujet de mon devoir. »

« Non. » Le ton de Snape était sec. « Sans blague ? »

Mais il y avait une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix à présent, ce qui fit penser à Harry que c'était seulement à ça qu'il devait le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore été jeté dehors.

S'armant de courage, il se détourna du feu et rencontra les yeux de Snape. Soit il le faisait, soit il ne le faisait pas -- le pire qu'il pouvait arriver était que Snape rigole et lui dise de foutre le camp de son bureau. Mais peut-être... peut-être que…

« Professeur Snape », dit Harry, en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il dut serrer les poings afin de les empêcher de trembler.

« Je vous demande formellement d'être mon premier partenaire. »

Et ça valait presque les cinq années de tourment qu'il avait reçues de l'homme rien que pour voir le choc absolu qui traversa son visage.

- - -

Pendant un instant, Snape ne fut pas certain d'avoir entendu correctement. Il dévisagea Potter, en sentant le poids de son regard sur lui avant que son incrédulité face volte face pour laisser place à une colère incontestée.

« Je ne sais pas lequel de vos amis vous a convaincu de faire ça Potter, mais c'est un très sérieux -- »

« Ce n'est pas une blague ! »

Les yeux de Potter lançaient des éclairs derrière ses lunettes à la lumière du feu. Il avait l'air catégorique et obstiné, et Snape retint la réplique cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il était de notoriété publique que Harry Potter était l'élève le plus populaire de l'école cette année, puisque tout le monde depuis le Directeur jusqu'au concierge de l'école avait semblé attendre en retenant son souffle qu'il atteigne ses seize ans. Il y avait même des paris parmi les Serpentards pour deviner qui allait être choisi pour être son premier partenaire, une pratique sur laquelle Snape avait délibérément fermé les yeux. Et Potter, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, avait exploité sa récente notoriété jusqu'à la dernière goutte, si on pouvait en croire les rumeurs.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était là ce soir, lorsqu'il aurait dû être bien sagement installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec le reste de ses amis dévoués.

Pendant ce temps là, Potter faisait apparemment son possible afin de soutenir le regard de Snape, il avait l'air d'être prêt à flancher sous l'effort. Retenant un soupir, Snape lui montra le fauteuil vide en face de la cheminée.

« Asseyez-vous, avant de vous écrouler. »

Ayant l'air ridiculement reconnaissant, Potter obéit. Snape ramassa son livre posé sur l'autre fauteuil, s'y laissa tomber et donna à Potter un regard étriqué.

« Ce n'est pas une blague », dit à nouveau Potter doucement, en tournant sa tête en direction du feu.

« Vraiment ? », dit Severus, en faisant attention à maintenir sa voix impassible.

Il en avait vraiment assez d'être la victime de la famille Potter, et il n'était pas prêt de prendre n'importe quoi au pied de la lettre lorsqu'ils étaient concernés. Surtout quelque chose d'aussi… absurde.

« Et comment suis-je censé croire ça ? Vous avez l'école entière qui salive sur vous comme si vous étiez morceau de viande juteux -- vous pourriez choisir l'un d'entre eux, ou même tous si vous le préférez. »

Il fut surpris de voir la brève étincelle de douleur traverser le visage de Potter. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil en enroulant ses bras autour d'eux. On avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible.

« Je sais ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi », dit-il calmement en fixant les flammes. « Et ce qu'ils… veulent de moi. »

Il avait l'air malheureux, et Snape le regarda sérieusement pour la première fois depuis l'instant présumé où la blague avait commencé. Il était déconcerté et ne savait pas comment comprendre l'inconfort apparent du garçon, la première fois de Snape s'était passée sans anicroche ni intérêt lorsqu'il avait eu seize ans.

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où le problème se situe, dans ce cas », dit Snape tout en se sentant mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas habitué à jouer les psys pour des adolescents troublés qui étaient sous sa tutelle.

Les lèvres de Potter se pressèrent en une ligne fine.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'ils veulent du tout. Je me sens… je me sens submergé par tout ceci. Parfois… »

Il laissa tomber son menton sur ses bras croisés sur le dessus de ses genoux en laissant échapper un long soupir.

Sa voix était pratiquement inaudible lorsqu'il continua, « Parfois je pense que ça aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas survécu au sortilège de Voldemort. »

Cette révélation chuchotée choqua Snape comme peu d'autres choses auraient pu le faire. Il avait toujours vu Potter comme quelqu'un qui avait tout, et qui le savait.

« Vous pensez vraiment ça ? », demanda-t-il en oubliant un instant d'être méprisant.

Potter releva sa tête et lui sourit honteusement, même si ses yeux étaient toujours voilés.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais parfois tout est tellement _trop_, vous comprenez ? »

« Comme maintenant », dit Snape pensivement, et Harry acquiesça.

« Comme maintenant. »

Pour la première fois, Snape considéra sérieusement ce que Potter -- ce que _Harry_ lui demandait. Il avait toujours vu Harry Potter comme une célébrité gâtée, bien consciente de ses propres charmes ambigus, mais maintenant, tout ce que Snape voyait (il avait beau essayer tant bien que mal) était un garçon effrayé qui semblait vraiment submergé par sa propre notoriété. Et Harry était devenu un jeune homme extrêmement attirant, toutes choses considérées. Snape pensait que Harry sous-estimait son propre charme en tant que partenaire sexuel, non sans mérite.

Mais la vérité était qu'il ne pourrait jamais_ savoir_ avec certitude pourquoi son premier partenaire était avec lui. Et aussi, il y aurait toujours la suspicion quelque part que son amant ait été pris dans la comédie d'être celui choisi pour prendre la virginité du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry se trouvait là à lui _parler à lui, _la seule personne qu'il ne suspecterait jamais d'être éblouie par sa notoriété.

Snape avait beau essayer de le nier, il y avait là une certaine tentation -- Harry n'était pas vraiment laid, en y réfléchissant, et Snape avait admis l'avoir remarqué depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais la conscience de Snape ne le laisserait pas mettre dans son lit le garçon si Harry ne le voulait pas vraiment. Si Harry percevait ça comme une obligation pesante, juste histoire d'écarter une meute de lèches-culs qui salivaient après sa personne -- la pensée rendit Snape étrangement écœuré. Aucune première fois ne devrait être comme ça.

« Vous avez certainement des amis… ? », aventura-t-il prudemment.

Harry rit brièvement, mais c'était un son dur et brisé.

« Certainement. Et ils sont tous très… volontaires. Mais je ne veux pas… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et enfouit son visage dans ses bras de nouveau.

Snape pensait avoir compris. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié.

Avant que Snape puisse ajouter quelque chose, Harry souleva la tête et se tourna afin de fixer à nouveau le feu.

« Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas de moi », dit-il, très calmement. « Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais été impressionné par… par ce qui est arrivé. » Il frotta la cicatrice sur son front de manière distraite, sans détourner son regard du feu. « Je ne vous l'aurais même pas demandé, sauf que… »

Il rit de nouveau, et ce son fit hérisser les poils qui se trouvaient sur la nuque de Snape. Lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Snape tendit une main afin de le stopper et fit mine de se lever.

« Attendez. »

Harry le fixa, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs du fauteuil alors qu'il se levait.

Snape déglutit avec force. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« D'accord. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, et Snape sentit un début de rage monter en lui suite au choc qu'il vit s'y refléter, se reconnaissant trop bien dans ce simple geste. Quelles sortes de circonstances ce garçon avait-il dû subir pour qu'il puisse penser qu'il était complètement incapable d'être aimé ? Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que personne ne voudrait faire l'amour avec lui, pour une raison autre que celle de partager la notoriété du Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu ? Snape fut soudainement frappé par la pensée que ce que toutes ces propositions anonymes avaient dû être pour lui -- du plaisir égocentrique et rien d'autre, peut-être une bonne dose de douleur, sans aucune pensée pour le plaisir de Harry. Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il attendait du sexe ?

Non. Pas si Snape avait son mot à dire.

Harry le regardait toujours avec une expression qui était à moitié pleine d'espoir, et à moitié terrifiée. Snape se sentait bizarrement protecteur envers lui, et il luttait contre le besoin de s'approcher et de toucher son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« Si vous êtes vraiment, vraiment sûr », cautionna-t-il en soutenant le regard de Harry sérieusement.

Harry lécha ses lèvres et acquiesça lentement. Ses jointures étaient blanches à l'endroit où elles étaient serrées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Je suis certain, professeur. »

Et Snape savait que Harry l'avait seulement choisi ça car c'était le moins repoussant de tous les choix qui se présentaient à lui, mais tout de même, il devait y avoir une petite part de lui qui pensait que Snape le traiterait avec douceur. Snape était assez familier avec la tradition que Harry avait invoquée en venant ici. Il savait que le but du rituel professeur/élève était d'instruire, mais aussi s'assurer que l'élève sera traité avec respect, que ses besoins soient comblés avec quelqu'un de plus âgé et plus expérimenté, qui savait précisément comment rendre l'expérience aussi agréable que possible pour les deux concernés.

Il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps depuis que Snape avait été impliqué dans une quelconque relation intime, mais il y avait des choses qu'un corps ne pouvait pas oublier. Doucement, il tendit ses doigts afin de les faire glisser contre le dos de la main de Harry, appliquant une douce pression pour calmer les doigts agrippés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Harry sursauta à la caresse, l'air surpris, et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Snape.

Par Merlin, il était terrifié. Snape secoua la tête, commençant déjà à regretter sa décision.

« Si vous changez d'avis à n'importe quel moment », dit-il sérieusement, « vous n'avez qu'à me le dire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Mr. Potter ? »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça.

« C'est entendu. »

Il tremblait à présent. Snape continua à frotter le dos de sa main légèrement, en essayant de le calmer. Il se demanda sarcastiquement si sa caresse rendait les choses pires ou meilleures.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une telle situation ? Snape pressa ses lèvres fermement et essaya de ne pas se renfrogner. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les vierges effarouchées, et se trouvait particulièrement peu qualifié pour gérer la situation maintenant. Sauf que Harry ne semblait pas rougir, à la place il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui doit se préparer à passer par quelque chose de déplaisant le plus vite possible.

« Avant de commencer, j'ai besoin de savoir quelques petites choses. »

Snape réalisa trop tard qu'il avait pris le même ton que lorsqu'il débutait une leçon. Il s'humecta les lèvres légèrement et fit un effort évident afin de se relaxer.

Harry acquiesça. Sa main ne s'était pas décrispée de l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. »

Harry gardait définitivement la tête haute dans toute cette histoire. Harmonisant le ton de sa voix, Snape demanda, « Avez-vous déjà… »

Oh mon Dieu, comment demander cela de telle sorte qu'il n'offense pas les sensibilités délicates du garçon ?

« Vous êtes-vous déjà donné du plaisir auparavant ? »

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il demandait. L'instant où il le fit, son visage devint cramoisi et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Mais son timbre chancela seulement légèrement lorsqu'il répondit, « Ou-oui. »

Bien, c'était déjà une épine hors du pied. Au moins il ne devrait pas apprendre au garçon ce qu'était un orgasme.

Snape réalisa soudainement qu'il caressait toujours le dos de la main de Harry. Il retira sa main de façon abrupte et la passa sur les plis de sa robe.

« C'est votre première fois, Harry. »

L'entendre dire son prénom ainsi surpris Harry, mais Snape continua implacablement.

« Vous m'avez choisi pour vous guider à travers ceci, librement et de votre plein gré ? »

Les mots du rituel sonnaient bizarrement, venant de sa bouche. Il ne les avait jamais entendus prononcés oralement auparavant. Son premier partenaire ne s'était jamais donné la peine de les lui dire…

« Oui. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation. Les yeux de Harry étaient grands ouverts et confiants, il était suspendu à chaque mot. Mon Dieu, est-ce que le garçon avait une quelconque idée du charme qu'il détenait ? Snape dut s'empêcher de le toucher et de caresser le côté de son visage, traçant la ligne où les lumières du feu étincelaient sur sa peau. Le garçon était une d'œuvre d'art, et Snape ressentit un petit frisson à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à la _voir_ à présent.

Très doucement, Snape se leva, tirant Harry debout. Harry lui obéit immédiatement, et ses tremblements étaient encore plus prononcés à présent. Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Le but de cette tradition est d'instruire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça doit être un devoir pesant. »

Autant il avait apprécié agacer Harry par le passé, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire peur ou être méprisant. La première fois d'un sorcier était considérée de façon presque sacrée dans certains cercles, il y avait un grand pouvoir engagé, pour les deux participants, aussi bien le sorcier devenu plus mature que celui qu'il avait choisi pour le devenir.

« Non, je… je le veux. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient résolus lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens. Ses lunettes reflétaient les lumières du feu le long de son côté droit, mais là encore, Snape pouvait voir ses yeux. Il avait l'air… déterminé. Déterminé ainsi que quelque chose d'autre que Snape ne parvenait pas à nommer.

La bouche de Snape devint soudainement sèche, et il dut toussoter avant que sa voix ne puisse fonctionner.

« Très bien », dit-il, caressant de son pouce légèrement la paume de Harry.

Les doigts de Harry s'enroulèrent autour, répondant à la caresse, et Snape dut supprimer un tremblement à la sensation de ces doigts qui se pressaient contre sa main.

« Alors, suivez-moi. »

Sur ce, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à ses quartiers personnels, en pensant que Harry suivrait.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** **: **Rushlight

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Snape

**Rating :** NC-17

**Catégorie :** First Time, Angst

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint sa majorité dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il doit trouver quelqu'un afin de le guider dans le rite du passage à l'âge adulte. Harry aura bientôt 16 ans et, étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il se retrouve confronté à quelques problèmes…

**WARNINGS :** **/!\ Attention ! Slash HP/SS ! ****Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre un garçon de 16 ans et un adulte. /!\**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _J.K. Rowling_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _Rushlight_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au site personnel de l'auteur où vous retrouverez l'histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** **:** Julielal

* * *

**_Troisième partie :_**

Le sang de Harry se glaça durant un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse convaincre ses jambes de bouger. Sa main picotait toujours à l'endroit où Snape l'avait touché, et il la frottait distraitement alors qu'il suivait Snape dans l'autre pièce. Le feu était étrangement chaud contre sa nuque, mais le reste de son corps frissonnait d'impatience.

Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu les histoires des frères de Ron concernant ce à quoi il pouvait espérer lors de son rituel du passage à l'âge adulte, mais il suspectait plutôt que les explications de Fred et Georges avaient été plus des exagérations qu'autre chose. De nouveau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il connaissait la mécanique de base impliquée dans ce qu'il avait à faire, et rien que ça était suffisant pour le faire suer à grosses gouttes.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt pour ça ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre en compte l'avis de Hermione et attendre. Mais il ne pouvait franchement pas continuer le reste de l'année ainsi, avec l'école entière qui l'entourait comme des vautours qui attendent autour d'un animal, à la viande particulièrement savoureuse, qu'il s'affaiblisse.

Non. Aussi cliché que cela puisse sembler, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse garder son équilibre mental et son respect envers sa personne une fois le matin venu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle de séjour étroite, bordée d'étagères encore plus nombreuses, qui se prolongeait par un couloir étroit aboutissant à une grande porte en bois. Snape ouvrit la porte sans un regard en arrière et disparu à l'intérieur ; Harry dut courir pour le suivre.

A l'intérieur se trouvait la chambre de Snape. Harry s'arrêta juste dans l'embrasure de la porte, se sentant soudainement comme à l'article de la mort sur ce sol interdit. Cependant, Snape ne se rendit pas compte de son hésitation alors qu'il s'affairait dans la pièce et utilisait sa baguette pour allumer un feu dans l'âtre ainsi que les chandelles encastrées dans le mur. Harry observait Snape d'un air grave alors que ce dernier se retournait afin de le regarder, à moitié baigné dans les lumières étrangement inquiétantes des flammes.

« Entrez, et fermez la porte. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et obéit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Son regard se déplaça involontairement vers le grand lit qui se trouvait contre le mur droit de la pièce ; c'était à peu près carré et recouvert d'épaisses couvertures ainsi que d'oreillers, avec une tête de lit taillée dans du bois foncé. Le voilage du lit à baldaquin avait l'air fin et translucide, et était assorti aux tentures qui étaient repoussées aux quatre coins du lit.

« Ça ne mord pas. »

Le ton de Snape était sarcastique.

Harry se retourna sous le coup de la surprise. Snape était en face de lui à présent, et le cœur de Harry commença immédiatement un roulement de tambour contre l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Sa bouche devint soudainement trop sèche pour déglutir, et il devait combattre le désir de s'en aller lorsque la main de Snape se leva pour toucher son visage.

Les doigts de Snape s'arrêtèrent juste avant qu'ils ne touchent sa joue. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'ils virent le tressaillement que Harry essayait tant bien que mal de contenir, et il laissa tomber sa main à ses côtés tout en serrant le poing.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire si vous trouver l'idée si répugnante », dit-il sèchement, et Harry ressentit un instant de panique à l'idée que son hésitation allait forcer Snape à le renvoyer.

« Non », dit-il, en se forçant à lever les yeux vers ceux de Snape.

Cela le surprit de voir le peu de différence de taille qu'il y avait entre eux ; ils étaient pratiquement à même hauteur à présent.

« Ça serait la même chose avec n'importe qui. C'est juste que… je ne… »

Il se coupa de frustration, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la tension qui s'insinuait en lui.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Snape sembla s'adoucir légèrement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être effrayé, Harry. »

Et Dieu sait combien c'était bizarre d'entendre Snape l'appeler ainsi par son prénom.

« Je vous ai dit que si vous changiez d'avis -- à propos de n'importe quoi -- vous n'aviez qu'à me le dire. Je vous promets que je n'éprouve aucun malin plaisir à déflorer des innocents récalcitrants. »

L'assurance sarcastique relaxa quelque peu Harry. Ça l'aida de savoir qu'il était celui qui était maître de la situation ici. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu de contrôle lorsqu'il pensait qu'il n'en aurait aucun.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », admit-il doucement, en soutenant toujours le regard de Snape.

Il y avait une étrange chaleur qui commençait à grandir sous sa peau à présent, et il ne savait pas se l'expliquer.

Les lèvres de Snape se plissèrent en quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire.

« Nous allons faire beaucoup de choses ce soir », dit-il, presque imperceptiblement.

Il atteignit la main de Harry et la retourna afin que sa paume soit dirigée vers le haut, puis remonta la manche de sa robe jusqu'à son avant-bras.

« Si quoi que se soit vous dérange, faites-le moi savoir, et nous passerons à autre chose. C'est votre nuit Harry. »

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra lorsque Snape caressa la peau à l'intérieur de son bras nu à l'aide de ses deux doigts, traçant une ligne depuis son coude jusqu'à son poignet. Puis, il recommença, et Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Ses doigts se courbèrent involontairement.

« C'est agréable », chuchota-t-il.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout que Snape se tienne si près de lui à présent. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement étrange dans le fait d'être touché si gentiment par cet homme, mais c'était le devoir de Snape, non ? De lui faire connaître les différentes façons qui amènent au plaisir ?

Harry ressentit un élan soudain d'amertume à cette pensée. Snape le faisait seulement car il était obligé, parce que c'était ce que la tradition attendait de lui. Cela devait être une torture pour lui de chercher le plaisir de Harry de cette façon, lorsqu'il s'était acharné pendant si longtemps, durant les années précédentes, à rendre sa vie aussi misérable que possible. Mais au moins, c'était _Harry_ qu'il touchait, au lieu d'une idole quelconque. C'était sans aucun doute le mieux que Harry puisse espérer.

Cette pensée était si dérangeante que Harry rata presque l'instant où Snape se pencha afin de frôler ses lèvres. Il ressentit le souffle chaud de Snape flotter vers son visage durant un instant, avant que le baiser ne les unisse. Ensuite, il fut tellement étonné par le fait que Snape était en train de _l'embrasser_, qu'il était complètement figé lorsque la langue de Snape se faufila pour toucher sa lèvre inférieure.

Et oh… ça n'était pas du _tout _ce à quoi il s'attendait. Harry ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant très légèrement, espérant plutôt de manière désespérée que Snape recommence. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il était capable de le goûter, et il pensa presque avoir entendu Snape émettre un petit son étouffé dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Harry avait l'impression que ses os se liquéfiaient alors que la bouche de Snape se déplaçait sur la sienne. Il ressentit la langue de Snape à nouveau, agile et humide, contre ses lèvres, et il gémit doucement, en ouvrant sa bouche instinctivement. La main de Snape était quasiment serrée de manière insupportable sur son poignet, et Harry enroula ses doigts autour, se sentant reconnaissant envers cette façon de l'ancrer à la réalité à travers ces sensations peu familières qui rugissaient à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et la langue de Snape était à l'intérieur de sa bouche à présent. Harry l'embrassait en retour avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il le pouvait, en lui laissant savoir qu'il appréciait ça, que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était agréable pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette façon auparavant -- pas avec cette sorte de nécessité brute, désireuse -- et cette force le laissa haletant lorsque finalement Severus s'écarta, en affichant un état pantelant sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se baisse pour appuyer leurs fronts ensemble.

Lorsque Snape toucha cette fois son visage, Harry ne se retira pas. Ses lunettes étaient embuées à présent à cause de la chaleur de leurs respirations combinées, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Le corps de Snape était brûlant en face de lui, et c'était quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant.

« Etes-vous prêt ? », lui demanda Snape, tout en parlant gentiment juste au-dessus de l'oreille de Harry.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque hypnotique concernant sa voix ; c'était bas et grave dans la façon dont cela se répercutait le long de ses nerfs. Harry se noya dans une respiration profonde.

« Oui », laissa-t-il échapper doucement.

Snape donna à son poignet une légère secousse, l'encourageant à s'éloigner de la porte.

« Alors retirez vos vêtements », suggéra-t-il, tout en caressant vivement de son pouce la paume de Harry.

Les doigts de Harry tressaillirent de manière convulsive lorsque les lèvres de Snape touchèrent le côté de sa mâchoire.

« Et venez dans le lit. »

- - -

Snape n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que Harry serait si réactif.

Il y avait quelque chose de pratiquement attachant dans la façon dont Harry réagissait à ses caresses, et là encore, Snape ressentit cet étrange besoin de protection envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Harry avait ressenti peu de petites attentions dans sa vie, et c'était ça, plus que n'importe quoi, qu'il recherchait ici. Cela sonnait tellement faux avec l'image qu'il avait eue de lui durant toutes ces années, qu'il était difficile pour Snape de réconcilier les deux, mais il trouvait les contradictions plus faciles à gérer qu'il ne le pensait à peine une demi-heure auparavant.

Peut-être était-ce la façon dont Harry avait confiance en son jugement dans cette affaire, ou peut-être était-ce le petit « Oh ! » de surprise qu'il fit lorsque Snape l'embrassa. Harry semblait impressionné par tout ce que Snape lui faisait, comme s'il avait été privé de caresses durant toutes ces années sans même en être conscient. Cela le rendait étrangement innocent aux yeux blasés de Snape.

Les doigts de Harry se déplaçaient de façon hésitante le long de la fermeture de ses robes à présent, et Snape le regardait empreint d'une douce fascination alors qu'il les repliait soigneusement et les déposait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Harry fit passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête sans lever le regard du sol, et Snape remarqua une légère nuance de rouge sur ses joues lorsque ses mains se déplacèrent sur la fermeture de son pantalon.

Il voulait épargner à Harry l'embarras d'être observé lorsqu'il se déshabillait, alors Snape s'occupa de ses propres vêtements. Il se débarrassa de sa robe et la mit sur le côté, en prenant un certain temps pour la plier soigneusement alors qu'il entendait Harry grimper sur le lit derrière lui. Cela lui prit seulement un instant pour s'occuper du reste de ses vêtements, et puis il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de Harry.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un partenaire dans son lit. La vue d'un Harry à la peau pâle allongé sur ses couvertures fit frissonner quelque chose d'enfoui profondément à l'intérieur de lui, et sa respiration se bloqua quelque part au sud de son sternum alors qu'il se déplaçait pour se tenir au pied du lit.

Harry le fixait avec de grands yeux tout en respirant bruyamment, et alors qu'il avait l'air toujours aussi nerveux, il n'y avait aucune peur réelle en lui que Snape aurait pu remarquer. Son corps était fait de courbes pâles et d'angles arrondis, adoucis par la lumière du feu, et Snape était déjà en érection à présent, sans même une caresse. Harry était lui-même à moitié érigé, ce que Snape prit comme un très bon signe ; il laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur cette partie de l'anatomie de Harry pendant un instant, se délectant de la vue du sexe du jeune homme qui essayait d'émerger de son nid de boucles brunes soyeuses.

Il n'était plus un garçon à présent, en aucune façon.

Snape posa une main sur le métal froid de la balustrade du lit et y fit parcourir son doigt d'un air absent, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa bouche était de nouveau sèche, et il déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant simplement comment il était censé commencer. Enseigner des potions, il pouvait le faire sans anicroches, mais _ceci_…

Harry soutint son regard avec force, presque de manière provocante, et Snape réalisa qu'il l'avait observé depuis bien trop longtemps. Il y avait une fine ligne de rougeur sur les joues de Harry, et Snape força le désir dans son regard à s'adoucir alors qu'il se déplaça vers les côtés du lit.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange lorsque je vous regarde ? », demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

Il était soulagé que Harry ne s'éloigne pas de lui.

« Non. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient toujours plus grands qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il avait l'air plus détendu maintenant. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Snape, s'attardant sur certaines parties, et Snape devait combattre la chaleur qui s'accumulait dans ses propres joues suite à cette inspection flagrante.

« Je suppose que je… je ne suis pas habitué à avoir des personnes qui me regardent comme cela. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Snape tenta de poser sa main dans la courbe des cuisses de Harry, juste au-dessus de ses genoux, en la caressant légèrement à l'aide de son pouce.

La respiration de Harry s'arrêta à ce contact.

« Comme _ça_. »

Snape regarda, fasciné, les dents de Harry qui se refermaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, en appuyant sur la peau qui s'y trouvait. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration, avant d'appuyer son genou dans la courbure de la main de Snape, l'encourageant à de futures explorations.

Tellement enthousiaste. Snape se rendit compte que sa main tremblait à présent, et il devait refréner l'urgence de plaquer Harry contre le matelas et de prendre simplement ce qu'il lui offrait de façon si évidente. Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'un autre corps dans son lit, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'aurait un jour partagé avec quelqu'un d'aussi… délectable. Des amants comme Harry étaient supposés être réservés pour les parfaits petits Gryffondors, qui ont toujours tout ce qu'ils veulent. Pas pour Snape, entre tous, même si c'était seulement pour une nuit.

« Que voulez-vous Harry ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement, et il ressentit un petit frisson de plaisir à la façon dont Harry humecta ses lèvres à sa question.

« Est-ce que… voudriez-vous m'embrasser encore ? »

Oh, mon Dieu. Tant d'innocence. Mais oui, Snape pouvait certainement l'embrasser de nouveau.

Aussi longtemps qu'il serait autorisé à le faire.

Et c'était incroyablement encourageant de voir la façon dont Harry s'appuyait sur son coude pour venir à la rencontre de Snape qui se penchait vers lui. La première caresse des lèvres du garçon ressemblait au Nirvana, chaud et humide et odieusement doux, et Snape les léchait dans une appréciation sans fin et sans retenue, récoltant un gémissement étranglé qui se réfléchit le long de sa langue. Tout en maintenant une main sur la nuque de Harry, Snape le poussa gentiment sur le dos et s'installa à côté de lui, sans même arrêter le lent glissement de leurs bouches alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre.

Snape passa quelques minutes à explorer les recoins chauds de la bouche de Harry à l'aide de sa langue, apprenant son goût, avant de suçoter gentiment la langue de Harry et de la persuader à effectuer une exploration similaire à celle de sa propre bouche. Harry le lécha timidement, le fixant avec des yeux verts embués, et ne protesta pas du tout lorsque Snape retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de nuit à proximité. Et Harry était quelqu'un qui apprenait très vite, n'est-ce pas ? C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas appliquer le même don avec les potions…

Ses pensées partirent bientôt en fumée lorsque les jambes de Harry s'imbriquèrent autour des siennes, entrelaçant leurs corps ensemble. Snape dut s'écarter un instant afin de simplement _respirer_, tandis que la secousse d'être pressé contre toute cette peau sensuelle passa plaisamment à travers lui. Le corps de Harry était plus petit que le sien, moins anguleux, avec énormément de muscles saillants qui s'étaient développés durant les dernières années qu'il avait passé à jouer au Quidditch. Snape n'avait jamais vu une quelconque utilité à ce sport ennuyeux auparavant, mais il décida soudainement qu'il devait revoir son opinion, si c'était là le résultat.

Les souvenirs ramenèrent la conscience de Snape et ombragèrent le plaisir qu'il trouvait dans les caresses de Harry. Le premier partenaire de Snape avait été un plus vieux garçon de Serpentard, qui n'avait définitivement pas le plaisir de Snape en tête. Ses souvenirs de cette expérience s'étaient effacés avec le temps, mais il se souvenait de sa première fois comme d'un événement vraiment banal, même s'il y avait eu une grande quantité de douleur impliquée.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui le faisait toucher Harry avec autant de gentillesse à présent. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Harry s'était comporté depuis le début de la soirée qui lui disait qu'il avait reçu peu de petites attentions au cours de sa vie, et contre toute attente, cela poussait Snape à vouloir agir de telle sorte que Harry s'enlève toutes les images qu'il avait pu avoir en tête avant de décider de suivre ce plan. Balayer ses attentes de dureté avec de la tendresse… C'était une excuse suffisante, afin de laisser ses mains toucher, apaiser, _sentir_, apprendre les contours du corps qui avait été remis à ses bons soins.

Harry murmura quelque chose d'indéchiffrable et pressa son visage contre l'épaule de Snape, enserrant ses bras autour de lui. Ses hanches ondulèrent contre les cuisses de Snape de façon presque inconsciente, et il cria doucement, étouffant le son dans l'espace confiné entre leurs deux corps.

« Tout va bien, Harry », lui dit Snape, en caressant de sa main la courbe du dos tendu du jeune homme. Il pressa un baiser dans l'amas doux des cheveux de Harry, voulant le rassurer.

« C'est supposé être agréable. Faites simplement ce que vous avez envie. Tout ce que vous désirez… »

Harry émit un grognement étouffé et poussa Snape plus bas au dessus de lui, tout en frottant ses hanches avec une insistance croissance contre la cuisse de Snape. Snape pressa son genou avec complaisance, lui donnant quelque chose de ferme pour qu'il puisse s'y frotter, et les doigts de Harry s'agrippèrent à son dos suite à cette fervente appréciation, faisant Snape haleter sous la sensation des ongles qui s'enfonçaient légèrement contre sa peau.

Une poignée d'allées et venus plus tard et Harry devint soudainement rigide dans ses bras ; chaque muscle dans son corps se contracta pour un moment infini avant que Snape sente cette chaleur humide caractéristique se répandre entre eux. Harry cria à voix haute, un son grinçant comme s'il avait été traîné à travers ses dents, et Snape le tint, entremêlant ses doigts dans le fond de ses cheveux noirs épais et murmura de doux encouragements dans son oreille.

Oh mon dieu, il était perdu là.

Pendant que Harry se relaxait par étape dans ses bras, Snape appuya sa joue contre la douceur de ses cheveux, ressentant les doux tremblements dans ce corps svelte prendre place dans le sien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait vite s'y accoutumer, et qu'il était dangereux d'y penser. Dangereux et stupide, car il savait parfaitement que peu importe la confiance, peu importe le lien qu'il y avait ici, cela se dissoudra à l'aube.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'en profiter tant que ça durerait.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** **: **Rushlight

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Snape

**Rating :** NC-17

**Catégorie :** First Time, Angst

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint sa majorité dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il doit trouver quelqu'un afin de le guider dans le rite du passage à l'âge adulte. Harry aura bientôt 16 ans et, étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il se retrouve confronté à quelques problèmes…

**WARNINGS :** **/!\ Attention ! Slash HP/SS ! ****Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre un garçon de 16 ans et un adulte. /!\**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _J.K. Rowling_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _Rushlight_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au site personnel de l'auteur où vous retrouverez l'histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** **:** Julielal

* * *

_**Quatrième partie :**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement et se retrouva blotti dans le creux de l'épaule de Snape, à moitié piégé sous la chaleur virile qui se dégageait du corps de l'homme mature. La sensation des bras autour de lui était nouvelle, ainsi que celle d'un autre cœur qui battait contre le sien, et il lui fallut un moment pour digérer tout ça, voulant graver à jamais cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il se sentait bien, assouvi et étrangement serein, ce qui le surprit.

C'était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Snape semblait être disposé à le laisser reprendre son souffle et mettre ses idées au clair, ce qui surprit Harry encore plus. Car Snape avait toujours été tellement… tellement intransigeant en classe, de toute apparence incapable d'offrir la moindre once d'empathie ou d'affection.

Toutefois, les doigts qui se glissaient doucement dans les cheveux de Harry lui disaient tout autre chose, et Harry dut revoir l'opinion qu'il avait de son Maître des Potions sévère et rébarbatif. Snape ne se limitait manifestement pas à l'apparence qu'il donnait.

« Je… »

Sa voix ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner tout à fait normalement, et il humecta ses lèvres distraitement.

« Merci. »

Snape laissa échapper un petit bruit amusé et se recula afin de le regarder.

« Mais de rien. »

Sans ses lunettes, les bords de la pièce aux alentours étaient flous, tordus, mais Harry pouvait voir suffisamment clairement le visage de Snape, suspendu au dessus de lui comme s'il était la seule chose concrète au monde. Il y avait un reflet de mépris familier dans les yeux de Snape, mais il semblait être adouci à présent, dépourvu de son tranchant habituel. Harry sourit et enlaça ses bras autour de la nuque de Snape, se décidant à profiter complètement de cette trêve dans leur hostilité, pour autant de temps que ça durerait. Les cheveux de Snape étaient étonnement doux sous ses doigts.

Cela semblait parfaitement naturel de soulever sa tête de l'oreiller afin de joindre sa bouche à celle de Snape, ce qui était sûrement la chose la plus surprenante d'entre toutes. Il n'en revenait pas que ça paraisse tellement _simple_. Snape entrouvrit sa bouche, autorisant le baiser, et Harry ressentit quelque chose d'agréablement tiède s'installer au plus profond de lui lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité de l'érection de Snape frôler le côté de sa cuisse.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous seriez ainsi », chuchota-t-il, en appuyant son visage contre les cheveux de Snape. Ils étaient tellement doux, et leur odeur était comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

« Il se trouve que la plupart des gens ont tendance à sauter directement à des conclusions concernant ma vie privée, sans qu'ils y aient été incités d'une quelconque façon », répondit Snape, tout aussi calmement.

La pensée attrista Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la situation était plus complexe que ça. Car Snape ne faisait certainement pas tout son possible pour décourager ces rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Et avec cette pensée vint la réalisation qu'il faisait partie de la vie privée de Severus à présent, tout du moins pour ce soir, quelle ironie ! Harry gloussa doucement et s'attira un regard curieux de la part de Snape.

« C'est juste… ça fait bizarre de penser à vous en tant que mon professeur en cet instant précis », admit-il, laissant traîner une main le long de la cambrure du dos de Snape. C'était agréable de toucher, d'être touché. Il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir s'accommoder à ne plus avoir ça, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, si vous le souhaitez. »

Snape mordilla légèrement la courbe de la mâchoire de Harry, grognant légèrement en guise d'encouragement lorsque les doigts de Harry frôlèrent sa chute de reins.

« Je pense qu'une certaine… familiarité, compte tenu des circonstances, ne serait pas mal placée. »

Et c'était tellement… tellement _typique_ de Snape que Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant que le rire et le sexe pouvaient aller de paire. C'était agréable, et il se rendit compte pendant un instant qu'il se sentait _heureux_.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de faire ça pour moi ? », demanda-t-il, sans savoir vraiment d'où provenait cette question.

Snape se recula pour le regarder sérieusement. L'étincelle dans ses yeux avait l'air maintenant presque… incertaine.

« Parce que vous me l'avez demandé », dit-il simplement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il regrettait la franchise de ses mots. Sa voix se durcit légèrement lorsqu'il répondit, « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Harry dut y réfléchir pendant un instant.

« Car vous êtes le seul qui me voit _moi_. Car vous avez toujours veillé sur moi, depuis ma première année. Et parce que… je vous fais confiance. »

Alors que c'était la vérité, on aurait dit que le regard de Snape devenait plus dur. Il s'éloigna doucement, appuyant son poids sur un coude alors qu'il regardait le visage de Harry.

« Vous me faites confiance », dit-il en faisant écho sombrement, comme si c'était un mot qu'il n'était pas habitué d'entendre en bonne compagnie.

« Oui, confiance », dit Harry. Et ça aurait dû le surprendre encore plus, de réaliser à quel point il _faisait_ confiance à Snape.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit ses doigts et les enroula autour de l'avant bras de Snape, faisant glisser son pouce contre la peau blanchâtre qui s'y trouvait. La Marque des Ténèbres était un contour pâle sur sa peau, maintenant que Voldemort était de nouveau retourné se cacher l'été dernier. La pensée était dérangeante, surtout que Harry ne savait toujours rien du rôle de Snape, lorsque ce dernier espionnait parmi les rangs des sous-fifres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça le terrifiait rien que d'y penser, et il n'était pas celui qui s'était trouvé dans cette position.

« Vous avez toujours veillé sur moi », dit-il honnêtement, en déposant un léger baiser sur l'intérieur du poignet de Snape, juste en dessous de la Marque pâlissante.

Snape se raidit, l'intimité du geste le rendait apparemment mal à l'aise, mais il ne retira pas son bras.

« Vous êtes manifestement incapable de prendre soin de vous. »

Mais les mots ne contenaient pas de colère, comme s'ils étaient énoncés plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Harry sourit, le regardant timidement.

« Vous avez montré plus de courage que je ne le ferai jamais », dit-il sérieusement. Puis, laissant un soupçon de taquinerie entrer dans sa voix, « Vous auriez dû être un Gryffondor. »

« Pas besoin de devenir injurieux. »

Et maintenant l'amusement était de retour dans les yeux de Snape, le bref moment d'embarras entre eux était terminé. Harry sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, voulant faire cesser subitement la conversation, afin d'arrêter de penser aux détails de la guerre qui déchirait le monde de la sorcellerie depuis deux ans. Comme s'il avait reconnu le besoin soudain de Harry -- ou peut-être qu'il était partagé -- Snape se laissa aller au baiser avec une ardeur qui promettait d'effacer toutes les pensées de son esprit mise à part la chaleur entremêlée de plaisir lancinant qui ne cessait d'augmenter au plus profond de lui.

Il déglutit lorsque les mains de Snape se déplacèrent vers ses fesses, laissant traîner le bout de ses longs doigts sur la fente qui s'y trouvait. La caresse était aérienne, presque hésitante, et Harry réalisa que Snape lui demandait sa permission avant de poursuivre plus loin. Et oui, c'était quelque chose dont Harry avait entendu parler en détails de la part de Fred et Georges, mais il n'avait pas prévu à quel point il allait _désirer_ ceci une fois que la situation se présenterait à lui.

« Oui », chuchota-t-il, se blottissant en dessous de la cascade de cheveux noirs de Severus et expirant avec difficulté contre le côté de son cou. Il y déposa un léger baiser sur la peau brillante de sueur, inspirant son odeur. « Oui, allez-y. »

Les mains de Snape agrippèrent presque douloureusement les hanches de Harry suite à cette affirmation, mais il relâcha sa prise presque aussitôt.

« Soyez certain », chuchota-t-il, embrassant le côté de la tête derrière une oreille.

« Je suis certain. »

Harry était déjà douloureusement en érection, et la pensée d'être pénétré ne le terrifiait pas comme au début de l'année. Il se demanda furtivement si c'était dû au fait qu'il s'était déjà masturbé contre cet homme -- cette pensée rendit son visage rouge vif -- ou si c'était simplement parce que c'était Snape, qui avait toujours fait attention à lui. Qui l'avait protégé, même si Harry n'avait pas toujours approuvé les méthodes utilisées.

Puis il sentit le bout d'un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses, massant légèrement l'entrée plissée qui s'y trouvait, et Harry se raidit, sentit toutes les pensées s'évacuer de son esprit comme si elles avaient été aspirées au loin. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, et il laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'oreiller, regardant les yeux noirs soudainement brûlants de Snape.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda Snape doucement, l'air vraiment sérieux. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le visage de Harry, puis se levèrent progressivement pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Oui. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et resserra ses mains sur le dos de Snape, se sentant bizarrement conforté par la présence de l'autre homme. Les doigts de Snape faisaient de lents cercles sur l'entrée de son corps, stimulant le nombre assez impressionnant de nerfs qui avaient apparemment élu résidence à cet endroit.

« Prof- Severus », haleta-t-il, lorsque le doigt le frôla.

L'intimité qui ressortait de l'utilisation du prénom de Snape lui envoya un frisson de plaisir qui se répercuta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme s'il s'autorisait à quelque chose d'interdit et qu'il le réalisait à peine.

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir lorsque Snape se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait pas de précipitation cette fois, juste la présence familière de langues et de lèvres qui glissaient ensemble, ce dont Harry commençait tout doucement à devenir dépendant. Son corps entier était comme une terminaison nerveuse géante, assaillie par les sensations et le sentiment inhabituel de _besoin_ qui ondulaient à travers lui.

« Du calme », corrigea Snape doucement, expirant avec difficulté contre le visage de Harry. Il baissa son front contre celui du jeune homme pendant un bref instant, les enfermant derrière le rideau formé par ses cheveux noirs. Puis il retira sa main du corps de Harry et la tendit vers une étagère qui se trouvait sur le mur le plus éloigné de la pièce.

« _Accio_ », murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry regarda la petite bouteille de verre opaque bleu munie d'un bouchon qui avançait dans les airs à partir d'une des nombreuses étagères de l'armoire pour s'installer sur le lit à côté de la main tendue de Snape. Il bougea légèrement et retira le bouchon, plongeant deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Harry ressentit un accès soudain de chaleur lorsqu'il réalisa la nature de la bouteille. Les doigts de Snape scintillaient à la lumière du feu lorsqu'il les ressortit, et leur vue lui donna soudainement le tournis, et le rendit vraiment conscient de l'excitation qui brûlait tel un brasier au plus profond de lui. Il souleva ses hanches avec impatience, se sentant vide d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé expérimenter auparavant. Il voulait vraiment sentir les doigts de Snape le toucher à _cet _endroit.

Le remplir.

Les yeux de Snape étaient pratiquement noirs de désir lorsqu'il plaça la bouteille sur le côté et qu'il regarda Harry de nouveau, et un coin de sa bouche se retroussa légèrement.

« Tellement impatient », taquina-t-il, embrassant Harry presque ironiquement sur le bout de son nez.

Ce dernier fit un son étranglé et enroula son pied autour de la jambe gauche de Snape, les rapprochant encore plus. Snape ne pouvait pas être ignorant de son excitation, et sa propre érection était pressée comme une barre de fer brûlante contre la courbe intérieure des cuisses de Harry.

« S'il te plait, Severus », chuchota Harry, prenant un plaisir intense dans la façon dont les yeux de Snape semblaient s'assombrir de plus en plus à la supplication doucement prononcée.

C'était un sentiment de pouvoir inhabituel, savoir qu'il pouvait affecter Snape de cette façon, et il se délecta à le faire.

Puis la main de Snape se glissa entre leurs deux corps, et Harry haleta bruyamment lorsqu'un des doigts luisant pressa à nouveau contre son entrée, l'encerclant lentement. Il fixa le regard de Snape, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, mais il n'y avait pas de jugement dans le regard noir de son professeur. Il y avait uniquement de la chaleur, de l'envie et une concentration qui semblait presque grotesque jusqu'à ce que Harry sente la première pression directe des doigts de Snape qui entraient dans son corps.

« Oh », chuchota-t-il, en fermant les yeux. Ses jambes s'écartèrent de leur propre chef, invitant Snape à aller plus loin, et ses hanches s'arquèrent d'elles-mêmes afin d'accueillir les caresses peu familières à l'intérieur de lui. Snape fit un petit son étouffé dans sa poitrine et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, traînant ses lèvres le long de la courbe de la mâchoire de Harry et le long de sa nuque.

« Détends-toi, Harry », murmura Snape, enfonçant plus profondément ses doigts et les faisant bouger légèrement. Sa voix était embuée par l'excitation, et plus proche d'un grognement qu'autre chose. Harry fixa le plafond, la mâchoire béante, et entortilla ses mains dans la couette située autour de lui.

_Se détendre_. Comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de la sorte avec les doigts de Snape qui le caressaient de l'intérieur, arrivant d'une quelconque façon à sembler dix fois plus gros que ce qu'ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Ça faisait mal, juste un peu, mais il bougeait avec tellement de précautions, tellement gentiment, que le sentiment de gêne se dissipa bientôt en un bourdonnement à peine détectable dans le fond de l'esprit de Harry.

« C'est ça », dit Snape d'un air approbateur, et ses lèvres se déplaçaient de plus en plus bas maintenant, ralentissant sur le torse de Harry pour y déposer de légères succions et de brefs coups de langue. Harry tremblait sous les caresses, gardant ses yeux complètement fermés et se battait désespérément pour imprimer le tout dans sa mémoire, pour s'en souvenir, pour que cette nuit ne soit pas simplement un rêve à moitié éveillé. Il haleta lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt, mordant fort sa lèvre inférieure lorsque la bouche de Snape se referma sur son téton droit, le suçant gentiment pour le distraire de cette soudaine intrusion.

Quelque part dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait, Harry se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient soulevées pour se cramponner quelque part dans les profondeurs de la chevelure de Snape, sentant les mèches soyeuses enroulées serrées autour de ses doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant, d'intime à propos de ça, et d'une certaine façon les doigts dans ses fesses ne l'étaient_ pas_. La pensée le fit ravaler un rire étourdi qui aurait pu résonner comme celui de quelqu'un d'à moitié ivre. Instantanément, Snape était là, son visage de nouveau suspendu au dessus du sien, et Harry resserra ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Snape, d'un ton inquiet. Ses doigts étaient toujours à l'intérieur du corps de Harry et appuyaient gentiment contre la petite protubérance de plaisir qui s'y trouvait.

Harry acquiesça, surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait quelques larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Il ferma les paupières presque rageusement pour les faire partir. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait _pas_ chez lui ?

« Oui », répondit-il, en se penchant pour embrasser l'épaule de Snape. Il attira la tête de celui-ci vers lui pour un autre baiser, et Snape se laissa faire, donnant à Harry ce qu'il désirait.

Comme s'il comprenait la supplique silencieuse contenue dans ce mot, Snape retira lentement ses doigts du corps de Harry. Ce dernier se sentit atrocement vide une fois qu'ils furent partis, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais se sentir à nouveau complet, mais alors Snape se déplaça entre ses jambes écartées, se recula sur ses genoux pendant qu'il tendait la main une fois de plus vers la bouteille bleue en verre afin d'huiler tout son membre. Lorsque cela fut terminé, il fit glisser sa main sur le flanc de Harry pour tenir l'arrière de ses jambes et lever ses hanches dans un angle légèrement plus adéquat.

Harry soutint le regard de Snape sans oser respirer, ayant l'impression que tout son être était au bord de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer, et qu'il pouvait à peine reconnaître. Snape sembla se raidir, s'arrêter dans ce dernier moment interminable avant de clamer ce que Harry lui offrait, son visage gravé dans une expression qui semblait presque contemplatrice.

« Tu veux réellement m'offrir ceci ? », dit-il doucement, comme s'il avait besoin de s'assurer une dernière fois que c'était vrai.

Toutes les hésitations qui avaient pu subsister se dissipèrent à ces mots. « Oui », dit-il fermement, posant sa main sur la nuque de Snape et caressant de son pouce la peau qui se trouvait juste sous son oreille. Tellement _chaude_, et comment avait t-il jamais pu être effrayé par ça ?

« Je te veux _toi_. Je veux que ça soit toi. »

Et c'était vraiment une chose très différente, réalisa-t-il soudainement, de ne pas vouloir que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il fixa les yeux de Snape, sentant ses cheveux doux et soyeux frôler le dos de sa main, en se demandant depuis combien de temps c'était devenu ainsi entre eux. Depuis combien de temps il le voulait, sans même le réaliser ? Il repensa à toutes les fois où Snape l'avait rabaissé au fil des ans, l'avait ridiculisé, l'avait défié, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps l'animosité régnant entre eux n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille habitude.

« Harry », chuchota Snape, se repliant contre le torse de celui-ci, et ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un halètement silencieux alors que l'érection de Snape se glissait à l'intérieur de lui.

Transpercé et pris, chéri et possédé. Harry prit une respiration saccadée et s'arqua vers la chaleur qui le couvrait, enroulant ses jambes fermement autour de l'arrière des cuisses de Snape afin de le rapprocher encore plus près. Ah, _mon Dieu_, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit ainsi. C'était comme une brûlure, la sensation d'une chaleur constante qui se répercutait le long de sa moelle épinière, tremblant profondément dans son sexe, et qui amenait son excitation pratiquement à son comble. Il poussa un cri lorsque la main de Snape se referma autour de son érection jusqu'alors négligée, l'amenant à l'excitation complète même si l'inconfort se faisait ressentir, suppliant qu'on le prenne en compte. Harry repoussa cette sensation le plus loin possible dans son esprit avec colère, voulant ressentir l'expérience, voulant s'en souvenir, voulant la vivre avec chaque parcelle de son être.

« Harry », dit de nouveau Snape, d'un ton étranglé, puis il s'appuya sur ses coudes de chaque côté du corps de Harry, et enfouit son visage sur le côté de la nuque de ce dernier. Harry s'agrippa à lui, les bras et les jambes enroulées de façon possessive autour de lui alors que Snape commençait à bouger, se glissant d'avant en arrière à l'intérieur de lui dans un rythme lent qui enflamma les nerfs de son jeune partenaire.

« Mon Dieu », chuchota Harry, embrassant le côté de son visage, et Snape se retourna pour le rencontrer ; leurs langues se heurtèrent dans un baiser qui semblait être partagé entre désir et désespoir. Le feu se construisait petit à petit, le mouvement sensuel se mélangeait parfaitement avec l'émerveillement à couper le souffle et le désir urgent, et pour Harry il semblait qu'il n'existait rien d'autre dans l'univers à part ce lit dans lequel ils étaient étendus, et la friction rude de leurs corps alors qu'ils s'efforçaient d'atteindre leur satisfaction mutuelle. Les doigts de Snape étaient presque douloureux où ils étaient agrippés sur son corps, mais cette sensation n'en n'était qu'une de plus à ajouter au pléthore d'autres qui défilaient à travers lui.

Et finalement, tout devint trop, et il sut que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Son sexe était à vif là où il frottait contre les abdominaux de Snape, coincé entre leurs corps, et la lubrification de leurs sueurs mélangées avec les restes de l'huile qui provenait de la main de Snape faisait mordre à Harry l'intérieur de sa joue afin de ne pas hurler tout haut. Finalement, le feu se condensa en une petite masse sifflante à l'intérieur de lui et puis _explosa_, entraînant un cri rauque hors de lui, qui sembla presque douloureux lorsqu'il résonna dans le silence menaçant de la pièce.

Snape se raidit incroyablement lorsque Harry se libéra entre eux, et il mordit sa nuque dans un grognement étranglé, augmentant la force de ses mouvements. Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui, balança ses hanches dans des mouvements urgents et pleins de désir, en se sentant planer dans le plaisir à l'état brut alors qu'il laissait Snape utiliser son corps pour atteindre son propre orgasme.

Puis Snape cria violemment, écrasant Harry alors qu'il relâchait son plaisir à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Harry trembla sous cette intensité, se sentant figé, brisé et complètement dépourvu face à la pure tendresse des émotions qui s'enflammaient à travers lui.

---

Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé vraiment longtemps avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux pour se trouver blotti contre le torse de Snape, avec les bras de celui-ci enroulés fermement autour de lui. Snape était étendu sur le lit à côté de lui, une main caressant en cadence les cheveux de Harry. Ses yeux qui fixaient l'autre côté de la pièce semblaient incroyablement distants.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, en se demandant s'il était tard. Le feu ne semblait pas vraiment avoir diminué, mais ça pouvait être dû au fait qu'il était ensorcelé plutôt qu'un certain laps de temps s'était écoulé.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La voix de Snape était douce.

Harry dut réfléchir à la question avant d'y répondre. Comment se _sentait_-il ? Au chaud, à cet instant et en sécurité. Protégé. En sueur, rassasié et complètement épuisé, et ses nerfs étaient toujours enflammés des traces subsistantes de son orgasme.

« Bien », répondit-il, levant sa tête afin de rencontrer les yeux de Snape. Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la façon dont le regard de Snape était fermé lorsqu'il se posa sur lui.

Mais la main qui caressait toujours les cheveux sur le côté de son visage démontrait la tendresse que Harry se remémorait de leur union, et cela le réconforta d'une certaine façon. Il fut surpris de réaliser que Snape lui _avait_ fait l'amour, et pas seulement pris sa virginité de la façon dont il s'y attendait.

« Et toi ? », demanda-t-il, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas certain du comportement à adopter dans ce genre de rencontres. Est-ce que Snape s'attendait à ce qu'il parte maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait admettre ce qu'il s'était passé une fois le matin venu ?

Un moment passa avant que Snape ne réponde. « Bien », dit-il, mais il y avait une fragilité dans le mot qui fit souffrir le cœur de Harry. Cela le poussa à se blottir encore plus près de son torse et à enrouler ses bras autour de lui, en se disant que si Snape voulait qu'il parte, il n'aurait qu'à le lui _dire _simplement.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait mal », insista-t-il, tout en se demandant si c'était pour ça que Snape était inquiet. En voyant les yeux de Snape se diriger plus bas, il leva un doigt sur le côté de sa nuque et pressa gentiment le bleu qui grandissait à l'endroit où Snape l'avait mordu. Il sentait encore des élancements à plusieurs endroits en réalité, mais c'était de _bonnes_ douleurs.

« Tu n'as rien fait que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses. »

Snape sourit légèrement, mais c'était un sourire rapide et sec, dépourvu de traces d'humour.

« Tu peux considérer ces marques comme un témoignage d'honneur lorsque tu raconteras l'histoire à tes petits Gryffondors. »

Et c'était… _ça_ le problème depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir sa première fois, comme ça il pouvait être considéré comme un sorcier adulte et tout le monde arrêterait de l'ennuyer. Il y avait incroyablement peu de satisfaction dans le fait qu'il avait accompli ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire.

« Severus… »

Harry sentit quelque chose de glacé grandir à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il vit Snape tressaillir à ce geste d'affection, mais il répugnait à abandonner le peu d'intimité qu'ils avaient réussi à forger ensemble. Il déposa sa main sur le bras de Snape et le caressa légèrement avec son pouce, se demandant simplement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

Les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent, interrogatifs, et Harry se raidit sans vraiment le vouloir, afin de se donner de la force pour le rejet qu'il allait récolter. _Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner dans votre dortoir maintenant, Mr. Potter…. _

Avant que Snape ne puisse parler, Harry se dépêcha de dire avec précipitation, « Est-ce que ça irait si je passe la nuit avec toi ce soir ? »

L'air de surprise totale qui traversa le visage de Snape était presque comique. « Ici, avec moi ? », dit-il, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille. « Pour quoi faire ? »

Harry sentit son visage chauffer, mais il refusait de partir. Son cœur martelait.

« Parce-parce que j'en ai envie. »

Il n'était pas certain de la façon d'expliquer la chose autrement, et il se sentit minable lorsqu'il réalisa que ça ne serait probablement pas suffisant.

Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Snape sembla se relâcher suite à ces mots, et il déposa une main sur le creux de la taille de Harry.

« Harry », dit-il, plus gentiment cette fois, « Tu devrais vraiment retourner auprès de tes amis. »

_Retourner auprès de ses amis_. Ça voulait dire plus que simplement l'endroit où il comptait passer la nuit ce soir. Harry y pensa alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller entre eux, en songeant à Ron et Hermione, Fred et George, Neville et Colin, et tous ses autres amis qu'il s'était fait depuis qu'il était venu étudier à Poudlard. Snape n'avait jamais été un ami --peut-être qu'il ne le serait jamais -- mais là encore, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer partager ce genre d'intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Peut-être que certaines personnes étaient capables d'être quelque chose de _plus_ que des amis, sans avoir été amis au préalable.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié », dit-il de façon distraite, se sentant endormi par le poids et la chaleur de la main de Snape sur son côté. « Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, je veux dire, la première année où j'étais ici. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Harry. » Le ton de Snape était légèrement amer, comme s'il doutait de son propre rôle dans ces actions.

« Si, je dois le faire. »

Harry regarda vers lui et frissonna, voyant le poids de trop d'années de solitude quotidienne qui se pressait derrière le regard de Snape. Et combien d'années Snape avait-il vécues seul dans ces cachots, au fait ? Combien de temps ça faisait depuis que quelqu'un l'avait regardé avec autre chose que de la suspicion ou de la haine, ou l'avait touché avec quelque chose qui ressemblait même de loin à de l'affection ?

Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un s'était posé ce genre de questions à son propos ?

« Je veux rester », dit Harry doucement, se penchant pour poser sa bouche contre celle de Snape. Il laissa le baiser se prolonger, frôlant leurs lèvres ensemble doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à part leurs souffles entre eux.

Snape demeura crispé pendant presque une éternité, avant que la résistance ne s'échappe de lui dans un soupir tremblotant.

« Très bien », chuchota-t-il, faisant glisser un bras autour de la taille de Harry jusqu'à ce que son corps soit installé très près de lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Harry avant de s'installer sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. « Mais juste pour cette nuit. »

Il y avait quelque chose semblable à du soulagement dans ces mots, et Harry sourit, savourant la sensation des bras de Snape autour de lui. Peut-être --simplement peut-être-- qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui tout ça allait manquer lorsque ceci se terminerait.

Et peut-être, si l'univers était du genre aimable, cela ne devrait t-il jamais vraiment se finir pour eux deux.

- - -

C'était par pure faiblesse qu'il avait autorisé le garçon à rester. Car Snape savait très bien qu'une fois le matin venu, Harry partirait pour ne jamais revenir. Cette certitude était une vérité amère pour lui, le rendant atrocement conscient de la chaleur fragile du corps dans ses bras, le parfum fort des cheveux en dessous de son nez, le battement intense du cœur qui résonnait à côté du sien.

Et pourtant… Harry avait dit qu'il voulait rester. Snape s'était refusé à penser à ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire. Car Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment le _vouloir_ lui, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Repoussant les pensées troublantes au loin, Snape s'installa plus près de Harry et raffermit sa prise autour de lui, refusant de penser à quel point son geste était possessif. Stupides Gryffondors, de toute façon, toujours à foncer tête la première dans des situations où les simples mortels ne poseraient pas un orteil. Si Harry voulait se débarrasser de lui, alors il devrait le dire à Snape sans la moindre équivoque.

Parce que Snape irait en enfer avant de le laisser partir de lui-même.

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
**_


End file.
